Life of Mine
by Deceivingly Cute
Summary: Dying in my world by car was traumatizing enough, but now waking up as a Shiny Eevee in UNOVA for no apparent reason and given to an almost mute boy named Black for his EPIC POKEMON adventures where I will be thrown into Gladiator type Battles against overpowered Pokemon from Gyms while trying to foil Team Plasma's plans of Liberation? I'm going to die again, huh? Oc -SI-
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** Deceivingly Cute does not own Pokémon and anything related whatsoever...and Code Geass (Don't own that, never will).

First Pokemon themed Fanfic commence! /o_o)/ (Fail 'flip table' emotive)

* * *

I remembered how I died.

Granted, there wasn't a whole lot of details pertaining as to how I came to be...well...dead.

It was a simple way to die, really. Quite common, heard in the news almost every day, and everyone knows about it, but it's one of those tragedies you'd never thought would ever happen to yourself.

Yes, I died in a common, clichéd way, in a car accident.

Really, run over by a car. Hah, never even seen it coming.

Hell, I bet the driver dude is drunk or something.

Though it's mainly blown out of proportion in the Korean Drama's where the main female protagonist would somehow manage to sense impending doom several seconds before hand, swivel epically in slow motion to face death as she widened her eyes horrified at the vehicle before she was hit by said moving vehicle that somehow manages to screech to a halt before running over her face, before a second later the ambulance arrives and she is whisked off to the hospital where she lays after extensive surgery and her family and boyfriend fret and pray for her to wake up while epic drama happens as she sleeps peacefully.

Unfortunately, real life does not have epic drama sequences for normal teenage girls because we are not epic enough. Because would anyone care if some random mousy looking teenage girl went splat on the pavement overrun by some drunk dude in the middle of the day?

Nope, not modern society. Modern society takes pictures, gasps at the horrendous carnage, and shares on their blog, AND THEN (Maybe) helps by calling the ambulance or something. Maybe not even, like those civilians in the beginning of Code Geass.

Stupid modern society I am part of.

Besides, my mom would strangle me if I had a boy friend.

I know, completely opposite reaction, but that's my mom. She is so crazy, yet so endearing.

Maybe that's what it's like to be a soccer mom/ single parent at the same time….

And besides, I never have been to Korea, though I wanted to go to Japan….

….Well, getting wayyyyy off topic here, so…

Well, I died.

I freakin died.

By a car crash, what a way.

And on a Saturday too.

What was a simple teenager, like me, who is living their whole life (As much as it was so UTTERLY normal and Boring) and their family (As screwed up as it was) peaceful, suddenly goes and …well…dies at such a young age so suddenly, so violently?

They start, by being shocked as they…I dunno (Never been dead before), stand there? Looking at their mangled corpse, stock still and not believe the whole thing actually happened? Looking as they…themselves where just left there, bleeding copious amounts of blood and staring blankly at the sky, as people had yet to notice?

I'll admit, I was confused. I also felt sick, disgusted, staring at my corpse like that, in the middle of the street, most likely some ghost now. But I didn't vomit, because I'm some ghostly spirit now (Aren't ghost's and Spirits the same thing though? Huh….) and they can't feel sick.

They sure can cry up a storm though.

And that's what I did, I cried. I broke down, the shock coming to me and forcing me to shut down as I cried, emotions forcing me to tear up.

I was never a very strong emotional person.

But that was when I lost consciousness and faded away.

* * *

And woke up in a surprisingly warm place that stank of disinfectant, was cold, and my whole boy was aching.

First reaction? Dafuq is going on here...? Was I in a hospital? Was I….Safe?

And I felt…oddly calm despite what had happened…that seemed quite some time ago. In fact, I felt like all of 'what happened' probably was some messed up dream my mind had conjured up, and I was actually safe and sound, in a hospital bed with my mom standing here in worry and my snot nosed, nerdy brother there, crying his eyes out. But as I blinked sleepily, I quickly realized that I don't recognize anything at all. And I wasn't in a hospital from an 'accident' either, with no comforting family members, but instead was in some sort of...lab….place….

And there was this woman with bright emerald eyes with her almond brown hair styled up in some giant swirl up, smiling at me as I groggily tried to awaken from the haze clouding my mind…"Good Morning, Eevee!" she chirped when I finally focused on her smiling face "Did you sleep well?"

I blinked, not exactly understanding why this….woman…was calling me a Pokémon…of all...things...

On reflex, I glanced down at myself, and I paled as I met with silvery grey fur and furry legs with paws at the end.

Oh….

I looked back up, and saw the small name badge the woman was wearing on her lab coat that read "Professor Juniper." And my stomach dropped.

Oh….

…

Oh...

...

I'm a Shiny Eevee...

...

In the Pokémon World...

...

WHAT THE FUUUUUUU-

* * *

**A/N: **New story so short QAQ

Anyway, tell be what you think. Like? Don't like? Some support helps :D (Hopeful gaze)

Leave some sympathy for Random OC Shiny Eevee.

Read and Review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Deceivingly Cute does not own Pokemon or...any therms associated with any form of Tv entertainment.

/o_o)/ (Still fail emote)

* * *

Immediately after I learned that (And did a very good impression of a meme, if I could say so myself), I leap to my feet…er…paws (Got to get used to that therm), and attempted to bolt in an elegant epic way I have never done so before.

Unfortunately, I did completely forget I was a Pokémon that generally spent its days prancing around on four feet (PAWS) instead of only a measly _two_…means I am no longer bipedal and thus, resulting in me landing on my face after I leapt off the side of the table I was currently on and onto the cold hard ground of the lab.

And I have to say…that effin hurt like hell.

(By the way, I was never, ever, epic….so it was bound to fail anyway. Silly me…)

I could guess it was quite the comical scene to behold, as Professor JUUUUUNNNIIPAAAARRR (I just love messing up people's names. Doesn't it sound better? No? I'm just joking!) started laughing a little as I got to my wobbly feet in while wobbling around like I was a drunkard or something, shaking my head as I spread my feet further apart so I had a lower center of gravity. Huh, four feet are pretty easy to balance on.

Huh, this was sooo weird.

"So eager to run out now?" Juniper asked in an amused tone as I looked back at her, a little miffed that I was being laughed at. Laughed at! I showed my annoyance when my tail seemed to lift itself up on its own and fluff itself up. Weird. "Well, lucky you we'll go out soon enough; we'll need to find a trainer for you, after all." She said happily as I went stock still at that, a very familiar contraption appearing in her hand of red and white, glinting evilly at me.

You wanna know why? It's because she was holding a Poké-Ball.

And anyone who knows about Pokémon will undoubtedly know the Poké-ball, the basis of the WHOLE THING of 'Gotta Catch'em All!' as said by Ash Ketchum. Where you can keep creatures of all sizes (And I DO mean all sizes, did you know once I had a WAILORD in one of these things? In game at least, that is.) And make them…well…practically your slave and be used in EPIC BATTLE with other people's Pokémon.

I twitched when I realized this Juniper (Isn't that the Professor from the Game?) woman was about to stuff me into one of those infernal things…

Hell. No.

No way, I was going to be in those aptly named GLADIATOR BATTLES (Pokémon Fighting to the Death? Hello? Gladiator reference?) cuz some random kid just wants to 'Catch em' All' or become the 'Champion'.

(If I was a human however...)

But now I had not time to think about all that when Juniper pointed the contraption at me and said in a commanding tone "Return!" at me like I was some sort of little puppy.

(Then again, I was an Eevee and technically, a Pokémon…an animal. Ugh, my brain hurt.)

My brain whirled from my random thoughts that rapidly became a jumbled mess and I quickly jumped under the desk, making the beam of light hit the cold tiled floor instead of me and getting nothing. Hah!

Then, I slipped on my paw and fell on my jaw. Ouch.

Well, that was rather lame and anticlimactic.

Fur, I blame you, no matter how pretty of a silver sheen you are.

"You're a feisty little one!" Juniper exclaimed in a higher pitch as she quickly got down to see me sprawled on the ground with a sore….chin?, a product of my own clumsiness and inexperience with controlling four limbs at once, holding up the Poké-ball that glinted as she smiled a little more than just amused at predicament. They were mocking me I tell you, yes even the contraption! "Now, keep your energy to greet your new trainer later, so Retur-"

"Professor Juniper?" A young, adolescent boy's voice calmly asked with slight curiosity as the door to the lab slid open, and a young bespectacled teen walked in, his raven hair cut in a strange way and a strand of it seemed to stand up on his head. He wore a fancy looking jacket over a red and white t-shirt, black pants, and red sneakers "We have our Pokémon.. Woah!"

That startled yelp he gave in the end was due to the fact I chose this exact moment to escape Juniper's clutches as she was distracted, running out in between his legs in an attempt at break out "Outta My way!" I yelled in my suddenly squeaky voice as I dodged through his spindly legs (Can't exactly barrel through them, I'm not fat! Not Fat I say!), dodging a blond girl with a puffy looking green hat in a white dress and orange vest and stockings, and ducking under a girl with worn shorts, white t-shirt and black vest with a pink-white hat and brown hair who tried to catch me, but missed as I slipped through them all, somehow not tripping on my face, lucky "You can't make me go into that thing!" I hollered behind my back, feeling like some random villain in a cartoon of the old days.

No one responded to that other than "She's getting away!"

Weird.

Then, as I was about to make my EPIC ESCAPE out of the lab, suddenly ("Go, Snivy!") this small crack was heard and an arc of light hit the ground and solidified into a green snake-creature with a leaf for a tail who held itself with a haughty air, hissing at me with his (How I knew that he was a guy, was beyond me.) small arms crossed over his chest as I dug my tiny paws onto the ground in an attempt at sudden halt, scrambling around "Holy-"I began.

My attempts as stopping myself utterly failed as my fur (Still need some time getting used to.) still allowed me to skid over with relatively decent speed and knock the snake thing over with "Wah~!" completing my sentence.

Both of us flew out the door anyway and onto the dirt.

Eww, dirt.

"Oww~!" I grumbled, before looking up to see the Snake-Pokémon was laying there, spirals in his eyes. I realized he must be still a light weight, so easily knocked out just like that.

Though I did hit him pretty hard, I was going real fast.

Well, time to make a run for it and not care.

"Not so fast!" A female's voice this time, a confident one as another crack of a Poké-ball sounded and this time was an adorable little otter creature instead, holding a …. Sea shell in some stance...? as I was once again halted in my quest for freedom. It seemed that freedom was hard to come by "Cheren's Snivy might be useless, but I have mine!" The otter in front of me puffed up his own chest at this as the bespectacled boy named Cheren (What kind of name is that?!) grumbled as he returned his knocked out Snivy while I growled this time (In annoyance. And slight anger. I was getting real tired of this you know?) making sure my tiny claws dug into soft ground for a better grip. "Jet! Use Water Gun on Eevee! But don't use all your strength!" The girl, who turned out to be the one in the pink hat, ordered, and Jet smirked at me, happy for a battle.

Adrenaline Junkies, the lot of them!

"Sorry kid!" The otter thing said with slight apology, seeing as I was still a…kit…a baby?, before he took a deep breath and shot a stream of water at me, but I managed to doge it as I was prepared for the onslaught of water and ran in a circle around Jet, the stream of water literally just behind my tail.

(Stupid extra appendage! So huge and fluffy!)

Now, I might not be a HUGE fan of Pokémon in my old life (When I was young, sure.), but I still remembered a few things important things and played the games.

And I knew almost every Pokémon (Noob Pokémon at least) knew the move Tackle. That was the most basic of all the basic of physical attacks, and was a normal-type move.

And Eevee's are normal-type Pokémon, and naturally, I know Tackle.

I think.

Gah! Focus here…!

With a small plan in mind to knock out the otter, I slowly made the circle I ran around Jet smaller and smaller and when finally the girl ordered him to stop; I quickly changed direction and ….slammed into him and knocked him to the ground, with me inwardly cheering as he groaned.

"Oww! That actually hurt!" Yelled Jet, rubbing his sore nose and the scallop shell on his stomach, but I didn't have enough time to feel sorry when the girl in the hat of pink and white ordered a Tackle from Jet as well.

I narrowly dodged it, since he looked kinda scary while he brandished his scallop thing like some sword "Yargh!" And that he was yelling like that.

Hey, don't judge me! I'm a pacifist when it comes to brawls!

"This is stupid! Get away from me!" I yelled, already getting used to the fact I was using four-legs since I ran without any sort of accident, but still slower than I had hopped from a trip or two. Luckily, it seemed like Jet did not have lots if battle experience as he just chased me, so I had an advantage.

My brain,

"Eat dirt!" I yelled, quickly swiping a small paw-full of dry dirt into Jet's general direction, getting into his eyes and making him sneeze as his eyes watered as he stopped his charge "Hey! What are you-!"

I Tackled him once more while he was distracted and he was already down, spirals in his eyes.

I sweatdroped at that. Do all Pokémon faint with spirals in their eyes? Or is it only the cute ones?

"Ugh, good job Jet." The girl in the pink hat Returned the fainted Pokémon, before she looked to the girl in the puffy green hat, ignoring the slight gloating look Cheren was giving her for losing "Bianca, your chance-Get back here!" she yelled, noticing I had turned tail (Now with actual Tail!) and ran off like the wind.

Well, not Literally. I just ran.

I can't Air Bend now can I?

I quickly run through the tiny town, dodging people's feet and getting exclamations about being a shiny Pokémon, making me cringe from the attention I was getting (What's so special about that?!) as I ran randomly forwards, just wanting to get away from the Lab and perhaps freedom.

And ignoring the small voice at the back of my head that suggested I needed them to survive and that I needed to find out what was exactly happening….?

I looked down, and saw some grass a few ways up the trail that looked relatively safe.

But I hesitated to move a step out. The wilderness meant wild Pokémon, and wild Pokémon might not take too kindly to me, a shiny Eevee which (From what I heard from the several exclamation's of the people around) I was a rare Pokémon, made more rare as a shiny.

Huh, no wonder why those kids attacked for no apparent reason. I was like, literally a block of diamond walking around with paws and a tail.

…

Somehow that image scares the heck out of me.

Before I could decide between two choices, should I run out into the wilderness and live in the wild like a wild Pokémon and get my own territory while scavenging for food(Which didn't sound so good) or become some random trainer's Pokémon and fight EPIC BATTLES with or against overpowered Pokémon (Which ALSO didn't sound so good nor appealing), a shadow fell on me and I turned to see who it was.

A brunet boy with his fluffy hair covered mostly by his red hat with a black Poké-ball logo looked down at me with some sort of interest, his wide mocha eyes looking at me as he silently crouched down, slightly wrinkling his blue jacket (Err…wasn't he hot or something?) and black cargo pants, the ends stuffed into a pair of red and black converse and his strap bag slug over one shoulder.

We stood there for a few moments, before the boy…teen…broke out into a kind looking smile as I narrowed my eyes, before reaching out a hand towards me and above me as I moved back on instinct, and I had a feeling he was about to….

Pet me?

And pet me he did. With rubbing behind the ears and all that.

…

Weird, he didn't pull out a Pokémon and try to stuff me in a Poké-ball for some reason.

….

I thought EVERYONE wanted a Shiny Eevee or something?

…

Though he was petting me, I felt very uncomfortable with the action (Though it also felt nice, weird), being the receiving end of it for years since I was such a short kid and was apparently, very cute. Annoyed, I made a small angry growl and he backed off, holding his hands up in surrender or something and gave a small laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" I grouched, still showing teeth, but the teenager made no move to show he understood me and just smiled at me kindly, and I sweatdroped. This dude was just plain weird.

Even though he looked pretty cute, very cute.

Huh, I guess all adolescent teens where cute at _some_ point. I mean, look at him!

…

Right, I guess you can't.

The teen just smiled as I stopped growling, this time looking at him with confusion as he opened his bag and searched for something, pulling out a…sandwich? And started to peel off the see-through wrap from it as I watched him carefully. He then looked at me as if he noticed my staring, smiled again, and held out one of the slices, the egg and ham sticking out with some lettuce and mayonnaise.

I'll have to admit, this was kind of a funny scene, and … I was about to refuse when my stomach decided to growl and I was suddenly _starving_.

If I was human, I would have looked down and glared at my mid-section, cursing it for the embarrassment caused. But if I did that now, I would look like I was glaring at the ground. And I'll look like some retarded idiot.

So I just settled for a constipated look of annoyance as my stomach felt uncomfortable with the lack of food. Yet, I still hesitated to take the sandwich, no matter how temptingly mouth-watering it looked.

The teen seemed to notice, perhaps thinking that i thought it was poisoned or something, because to my surprise he took a bite out of it, chewing while nodding his head, before presenting it to me again, still smiling.

This time, I _really_ was very wary of the food.

I mean. I used to be a human, and this kind of action is just….

Boy sharing food with girl equals…. You know.

…

My mom would have killed me.

I inwardly sighed as my stomach just growled, before looking at the sandwich. Okay, it's just a sandwich, and I'm a Pokémon now, I mean, it's perfectly normal to share food with a 'human' if you're a 'Pokémon', right?

Right.

I just slapped myself inwardly, steeling myself, before just taking a quick bite of the sandwich, then I blinked at the delicious taste and became less suspicious of the food and continued to eat happily, not taking note that my tail wagging as I did so and the smiling face of the teen.

That would be an embarrassment for some other time.

Because, what I didn't know, that this was the trainer I was dreading to be partnered up with, and it was just the start of our friendship together.

And now I'm just spewing cheesy shit, right?

*Sigh*

At least the sandwich was nice while it lasted.

Might as well make the most of my new life then.

...

I'm not suicidal enough to just run out into the wild you know!

* * *

**A/N: **This one isn't that smooth as the first chapter O-O

Thanks to Guest and _Ninfia-Fan_ for Reviewing! I had changed the Rating to T as you guys have recommended (It was K plus before, oh well!) Thanks for telling me! :D

Now I have a question, what do you think Eevee should evolve into? I've played with the idea of making up my own eeveelution (Did I spell that right? Right?) but the original ones are still pretty good. I don't know, maybe.

I just want some ideas. Maybe even put up one of those Poll things other people seem to be so fond of...

Hummmm...

Read and Review! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Deceivingly Cute does not own Pokémon nor Naruto. Pokedex entries were taken from Bulbapedia, the community driven Pokémon encyclopedia that is not the Pokedex...Whoot!

/0_0)/ *I have grown rather fond of this emote =_=''*

"Fools! Can't you see? You are hurting Pokemon even though I'm keeping them in Poke-balls you are doing it much worse than I am, even-though I'm a GIANT hypocrite, I should not be the one to blame for this!"-N Harmonia from a humor Video on Youtube named Ifso Factso N (Pokemon Black)... QAQ *Laughing*

* * *

As nice as the quiet teen seemed, I was still a shiny Eevee that escaped the Pokémon Lab of his hometown (From what I read via conveniently placed signboard, was called 'Nuvema Town'…better than 'Pallet Town' at least. I've always thought that was odd.) and as far as I remembered, Eevee are extremely rare, extremely sought after Pokémon due to the fact they could evolve into a large array of devastating types depending on the situation of the moment.

(Psh, as devastating as the next Pikachu perhaps….)

And shiny Pokémon are also extremely sought after for their rarity. (Heck, even a shiny _Zubat_ was somewhat a rarity!)

Add a rare Pokémon and uber rarity status of a shiny, and you've got a living, breathing, eating diamond on legs.

(As I had said, that mental image scares me.)

So, what was a teen to do?

Well, to be frank, he looked like he did not know what to do.

I looked at him as I finished the last few bites of what probably was his packed lunch, with him silently looking back with this contemplative look on his face as thought silently, looking slightly confused as I licked my lips, batting my mouth with my hand (PAW, its paw now brain…get it right!) to get rid of extra crumbs that might have stuck to it or the surrounding fur.

I can't help it, force of habit from my past life….

At that, I felt a pang of sadness that made me whimper, tears welling up in my eyes before I quickly blinked them back, inwardly shaking my head and pushing down the emotions tied to the past life I had left. I'm already considered 'dead' there. That car had crashed into me on high-speed and crushed me with its wheels, leaving me like some random road-kill on the sidewalk of life where thousands of people die. I didn't get to do anything there, and my life was much too normal and boring anyway. I can make use of this life to do…something. Yeah, something….. Not fighting…not fighting….

I get to do something with my life here, not to just wallow in self-pity and angst about it.

No, just, no…

(Though I still can't help wonder how the hell did I wind up here in the first place.)

Cheering up myself with that rather cheesy self dialogue, I faced the young teen, which crouched there silently all this time with a concerned tilt of his head as he observed me closer. He looked cuter like that. "Thanks for the meal." I said rather politely with a smile (Can Pokémon even smile? I know some of them could….Brain hurts, urgh.), even though I knew he would not understand anyway and I might be speaking some gibberish animal speech.

The teen blinked, before he sighed and gave a bright smile at my sudden change into much more positive attitude, before he stood up to stretch his slightly sore legs, before bending down with obvious intent to pick me up until I snapped at his fingers, not intending to bite, but intimidate and frighten off.

I didn't like to be babied nor carried, thank you very much.

He picked me up anyway (Idiot.) as if knowing I did not intend to hurt him and carried me in his arms comfortably, like I was some baby or something.

I grumbled as the brunet laughed lightly as I struggled slightly but it was a half-hearted attempt, because I did not want him to drop me onto the ground dammit! I growled grumbled quietly a little, before I gave up struggling and gave an irritated huff to tell the teen that I wasn't exactly happy with all this.

The teen just smiled that calm smile of his before he made his way back toward the general direction of the lab.

Tch, little goody-two-shoes.

(Though that was a little hypocritical of me to say so…since I was one too.)

* * *

The first thing I learned in this world (Other than the fact I was a small, defenseless *I beg to differ* little normal type Pokémon that was an Eevee and also a shiny after my violent, immediate death. That was quite the shocker.) that I hated blonds who like the color _orange _and wore giant green puffy hats as much as I hated Danzo from Naruto with the fiery passion of a hater. (Well, not really. Because Danzo was in a _whole_ other class for hatred.)

Because they where giggly, bubbly monsters on a perpetual sugar high and loved crushing the first cute thing their eyes had landed on to death with hugs.

Which was me, the cute little Eevee who was quite comfortably sitting in some random teens arms until the blond monster squealed in adoration in a high-pitched voice that grated on my sensitive ears (My poor new sensitive bunny ears!) as said random teen stepped into the lab with me in tow, shocking both of us as she somehow teleported up to us from the side of the bespectacled boy named Cheren and plucked me out of my 'new friends' arms before he could resist, before crushing me to her chest and _squeezed_ like I was the last cute thing to walk on the face of the planet.

Oh gosh, air! I need…AIR! *Wheezes pathetically*

"Awww~! She's so cute!" Bianca, the girl in the puffy hat (And now my newest personal monster next to fast-moving vehicles. I have an aversion to them since my 'untimely' death I suppose.))squealing while giving me a very enthusiastic hug that was squeezing the life out of me as I struggled in her iron grip, squawking loudly and painfully as the teen that brought me back just blinked in confusion, slightly panicked look on his face at the sight of my plight as the blond swung me around like I was some _inanimate plush toy_. OH GOSH I'M GETTING DIZZY. OH GOSH I'M GONNA DIE AGAIN. "HELP ME TEENAGER BOY~!" I cried at said teenager boy that was waving his arms in a panic as she twirled around and around and around and….

I can't tell where was up or down anymore….

…I think I'm gonna be sick…..

"That's enough Bianca." Said a rather cold voice belonging to the nerd boy named Cheren (No seriously, what kind of name was that?) as he came up while pushing up his glasses, making the blond girl look at him with a pout as she stopped her fangirling worship of my apparent cuteness without becoming dizzy whatsoever. (Is she even human?! Is she?! Was she?!) "The Pokémon is not a push toy you can simply wave around carelessly." He added coldly, wrenching me out of the bubbly girl's hands and dropping me onto the ground.

I sweatdroped as my stomach did flip-flops. What a cold child this was.

And….OWWW! My face!

I glared at Cheren, rubbing my nose from where it landed on the ground from when it dropped me, mumbling a couple of swearwords under my breath (That no one understood. Hazzah, or something!) at how rude he was being as he looked on nonchalantly back at the teenager that brought me back, who was now looking at me in concern "So you brought the Eevee back, Black." He addressed the silent teen, who looked back silently as the nerd pushed up his glasses.

Hold up…the kid's name was Black?!

That was kinda…..uh…

Ugh…who names their child using color anyway?!

(Somewhere from the back of my mind stated that the first Pokémon manga had their main protagonists named Red, Green and Blue. Or was it just the games….?)

"Black! You finally showed up you little sleepy head! You were supposed to get your Pokémon too!"A familiar voice yelled as both I (The little Eevee with a human soul….) and Black (Said little Eevee's new friend who had not tried to stuff me into a Poké-ball, force me into battle, squeeze me to death and drop me carelessly onto the floor.) looked up to see the other girl with the otter Pokémon, who was stomping up to Black before she started shaking him by the shoulder rather violently, making him splutter as she glared at him. "We waited all morning for you, you little-"

Hey! What in the blazing bloody hell are you doing?!

Before I knew what was happening, Pokémon instincts came over and I found myself sinking my tiny sharp canines into her heel.

I sweatdroped, bad idea…..

"OWWW!"

Well, I got kicked for that, but it was so weak it barely knocked me off and felt more like a shove as I leap away, grimacing from the bad taste in my mouth as I ran back to Black, and hiding behind his legs as the girl glowered at me, looking a little mad as Black sweatdroped at the whole exchange, mostly from how cowardly I was perhaps.

I couldn't care less as I glared at the girl from behind Black's legs.

Hah! Take that for ordering your little otter thing to attack me!

Adrenaline junkies, all of them!

"Okay, okay, that's enough." The voice of Professor Juniper cut into the small glaring contest of me against the girl, waving it off as she went towards Black, looking down at me with this small playful smile on her face as if she won our little war or something. I huffed irritably in response. Wasn't the most cheerful now was I? "Black, thank you for going through all the trouble for bringing Eevee back. She must have been a handful! She doesn't seem like she wants to go into her Poké-ball though. She never had this kind of problem before. " the Pokémon Professor guessed, looking down at me thoughtfully as I just looked off, still angry at her for trying to put me into a Poké-ball.

Wait…I already have a Poké-ball?

…..Wat?!

And, remembering what she had mentioned earlier, I was supposed to be given to a 'trainer'…..

I have a really bad feeling about this….

While I was inwardly panicking there on the ground (While trying to ignore the intense starry eyes stare from Bianca who no doubt wished to squish me to death again.), that was when I also heard Black speak for the first time "Um…no…she was just…really hungry…" He trailed off with a small nervous laugh, backing off slightly from the overbearing presence of the professor or something.

Come to think of it, he didn't seem very comfortable with all the people around him….

Hmmm…..

The Professor just ignored him and continued with a thoughtful look on her face "Well, Professor Oak had sent her to me so I could study Eevee's Genetic Makeup and the probability of evolving into a entirely new species that has never been documented before…however, as I do not have the time outside my work to train her and raise her, as I had mentioned over the phone the night before this with your mother….so…"

I paled…oh no…no no no no no….

She's not doing what I think she is….right?!

"Black! I congratulate you on receiving your starter Pokémon!" Juniper said cheerful to the slightly confused looking Black as I covered my eyes with my paws.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

* * *

Black stares at me, and I look right back rather awkwardly after my small fit of running around the Lab when Bianca decided it was celebratory to start squeezing the life out of the cutest thing she sees (Squish your own Pokémon will ya you crazy woman!) until Cheren stopped her and reminded her in all his nerdy glory that we where wasting precious time by doing utterly idiotic things like this.

(I had sulked, so I did not pay much attention.)

Now we were standing there at the same place we have first met, with low spirits as the others were excited for the start of their journey (Cheren kept his 'cool guy' facade on even as the girls looked like they polished off a whole sugar cake, but he was slightly twitching in excitement.) as he pointed a black device called a Pokédex, the Pokémon encyclopedia that doubled as a status report of a Pokémon's...uh stats like, its age, its moves, blah blah blah blah male female blah (Wow, that looked pretty shiny and new and pretty awesome unlike the old version, which only tells a brief description, or what the anime showed.) at me, and a mechanical emotionless voice beeped into life.

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee are rare Pokémon that are rarely seen in the wild, and mostly seen under the care of humans. It is possible that Eevee can live almost anywhere, and they may evolve to suit their surroundings. Their behavior is also affected by its surroundings. This specimen is female, a shiny, roughly about six months old, has the ability Adaptability, and knows the moves Tackle, Sand-Attack, Tail-Whip and Growl.**

(I sweatdroped at that. Wow, I was really weak wasn't I? I mean, only ONE attacking move? What? Well, Eevee were pretty weak to begin with…. But that's no good reason! I mean…come on! And what was Adaptability anyway?) *End Rant*

While Black was looking over my stats (Or lack thereof of good stats.) and moves (Or lack thereof of moves...which was sad. Really.) I was listening into the conversation around me with an even worse mood after hearing my weak state, ignoring whatever positive crap said to me from Jet, the Oshawatt (Black had scanned him too.)

From there, I learned that the girl with the otter Pokémon was named White (What is wrong with you people's parents?! Where they…I dunno, drunk or something?!) and that both her and my 'trainer' Black *Shudders* where distant cousins that have never met face to face before in their entire lives (One would not be able to tell with how overbearing White was belong to my poor new friend Black.) and she only came to Nuvema from Black City (Really? Really?!) to pick up a starter and begin her Pokémon Journey.

I also learned that Black was also not too keen on going out on this so called 'Pokémon Adventure' either and would rather was much stay at home in a warm quaint house with his Game-Cube and his flat screen T.V (I don't blame him after seeing THAT! I never had a flat screen T.V in my past life before!), as seen when White had to literally drag the limp mute boy out of the house (Who looked pretty upset) while Jet the otter was also there, dragging me by the tail as I looked sadly back at Black's house, the dirt leaving a trail of claw marks from my tiny claws as I unsuccessfully tried to drag myself back.

It had looked really nice. And comfortable. And most likely safe from Pokémon Gladiator Battles that would most likely happen in the world out there….

Sadly, White and Jet would have _none of that_ and did not care for us just wanting to stay at home.

So both us Pokémon and Trainer where standing there, respectively pissed off or just in a bad mood. Though Black hid it well and kept it inside where he perhaps plotted demise against his distant now not so distant cousin (That, I'm not sure he would do. But the 'innocent' ones where usually the most diabolically evil. Like I was…. Nice times…nice times….), I took it out on Jet, who turned out to be a relatively nice person…er….Pokémon.

WHATEVER.

"You'll love it!" Jet said cheerfully to me, trying to cheer me up as I just grumbled and sulked (Weird, I never grumbled and sulked so much before. Maybe it was stress. Yeah, stress.) as I looked away from him, still a little more than pissed that I was forced into all this stupid shenanigans. (Curse you Proffesor Juuuuuunnnnniiiiipppppaaaaarrrr! I will get my revenge, ya hear me?! I'll be back. Back I say!) The otter looked a little put off from my attitude, but I got to hand it to him. He was a persistent little bugger, and he looked cute and cuddly too. Why won't Bianca squish him to death instead?! "Battling is awesome you know! It's so exciting, and the world is so big and we can evolve and become stronger! Didn't you enjoy our battle?" He asked, eyes shining as he recalled our short brawl with fondness that I did not have.

Clearly I did not have.

"No, I didn't enjoy it." I said simply, slightly cold but still polite. Jet visibility flinched from it though "You see Jet; I never wanted to become stronger. Because becoming stronger means battling, and I hate battling because you get hurt, and when you get hurt, it's painful and a pain. And I hate pain. Therefore, I despise the way I was forcibly dragged out here to do something I completely have no heart to do. At all." I ended on a bitter note. "Though I don't blame you. I blame your trainer because she wasn't nice. I feel like biting her ankle again." I stared at White's ankle, now covered in a layer of band-aids.

Jet just sweatdroped at that. "You know I wouldn't allow that, right?"

I just flicked my tail at him "Whatever ties your nonexistent whiskers in a bunch, not like I would really do it again."

Jet just looked at me "Right…" He said uncomfortably, but still stuck next to me as our 'trainers' (Never will I get used to that therm. Never.) linked their arms together with the other trainers and formed a straight line horizontally, before stepping onto Route 1 (As named by Prof. Juniper) at the same time with their foot stepping onto the route at the same time and all that, Bianca cheering thought their little weird ritual as Cheren sweatdroped at the childishness, Black deadpanned and White looking wayyy too seriously into a patch of grass as if she could vaporize it with her awesome glare.

And marked the beginning of our journey.

I sighed.

This will be a LOOOONNNNNGGG Journey of self inflicting pain and torture with only ONE measly attacking move in my arsenal against the world filled with Pokémon who knew Flamethrower, Solar Beam and Hydro Pump…..you name it.

Can you blame me for having a bad feeling about this in my gullet?

And it was only the first day!

….

Curse my dumb luck. Curse it.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the beginning of Eevee's adventure (coughtoturecough) is here!

Will she survive? Will she be knocked out? Will she evolve into a stronger form? Will I get more love for my stories?

I don't know! D:

Anyway, thanks to **Meoow Meoow Mew Meow **(I changed the summary now, and no, I don't hate nor rage unlike like those kids on Youtube who are addicted to Minecraft and got trolled or something. Boy can they scream O.O...I mean rage XD) and **Dodectron **(Thanks for the nice review. I'm still thinking, but leaning more towards Espeon. Psychics are good...Maybe...just maybe...)

Well, seems like out main protagonist has terrible luck! With only one damaging move and a novice trainer with nil abilities in training and as enthusiastic as her (Which is not enthusiastic at all) on this whole trip, what would happen? And to think, they haven't met Team Plasma yet!

Also, if anyone would like to, you can help me build a team for poor old Black XD who only has a weak shiny Eevee as his Pokemon for now! I never personally played the games, so...yeah 0_0 (HOW DO EVEN WRITE THIS SH*T?)

How will they fare I wonder myself. I wonder.

Well, that's about it for today, so...

Read and Review? :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Decievingly Cute still does not own nothing much. (T-T)

BAINZAI! /O-O)/

* * *

For a situation like this, I found myself pulling yet another meme "Wat." I said with my eye twitching as Black just deadpanned as the other 'humans' (I don't think of myself as….human no more?) dashed off into the wilderness without a second thought that they might accidentally trip and eat a mouth full of dirt or something right after Bianca and White decided to have a 'Pokémon Catching!' competition.

Professor Juniper sweatdroped, a Poke-ball in hand containing a random dog-like Pokémon I didn't know the name off she has captured for the sake of showing off how to capture a Pokémon (As if no one already knew that, seriously.) "Well, they're certainly energetic!" She said with a lighter tone of voice, looking down at her own Pokémon, who looked like a real life walking dust bunny, which shrugged easily and started patting at her grey fur, muttering about dust.

I'll…just stay away from her.

Black looked down at me, sighed a little, before he seemed to gather up his wits and followed the direction of the others slowly while pointing his Pokédex in front of him, with me following him.

Our adventure began on a rather plain foot.

* * *

We ran into a Patrat, a small chipmunk creature with huge incisors, buck teeth, and FREAKISH eyes. Black, being the rather responsible (Albeit reluctant) trainer tasked with collecting information for the evil Professor Juniper, dutifully scanned the first Pokémon we ever encountered (After stepping into the grass…Like in the GAMES!), who had given us a stare down with it's…her…. almost _beady_ eyes.

"What are you doing in the territory?!" She squeaked with a voice that sounded eerily like the Chipettes, crossing her arms like Brittany would while twitching her fluffy tipped tail as the Pokédex droned on in it mechanical voice I wasn't paying attention to. "This place is off-limits!" She exclaimed pretty haughtily too.

I had replied as eloquently as I could "The fauq are you?" I _think_ I frowned "An over grown rat?"

That successfully pissed her off, actually. If the dropping jaw was any indication.

"What?!" She screeched loudly, steam pouring out of her ears, before I yelped as she tried to Tackle me, making me dodge to the side with a few stumbles as she glared, Black making a small yelp in surprise.

I think he never expected he had to fight so early into his journey (He seemed like the type to be a Pacifist) But he gave his best attempt at a Pokémon Battle anyway.

"Eevee, erm err, Tackle….?" He looked at the Pokédex entry for 'Eevee', the National Part of the Dex as he scrambled to try to tell me what to do as I dodged sloppily from yet another attack from Patrat.

I wanted to deadpan (This wasn't time for freaking education!), but I had to dodge a set of wicked teeth thrown at my face "What the hell! That's my face!" I yelled at the chipmunk, which leapt at me again, eyes glowing.

I was successfully freaked out by her Leer before she slammed into me with a Tackle, but it felt more like a drop on my face. With me under her, she started scratching at my face, and I tried to kick her off "Get offa me you!" I yelled, batting at her with my weak paws. "Get off!"

Why can't I be reborn as something Bipedal, huh?! Being a Riolu or something would have been nice!

Black was freaking out, and he tried to pull the Patrat off me, only to get scratched at in return.

Then, suddenly there was this WHOLE group of them suddenly appearing out of nowhere to back up Patrat the First, and we were chased back to towards the direction of Nuvema, screaming all the way with a pack of Patrat at our heels, incisors gleaming in the sunlight.

Professor Juniper was more than a little amused.

"That was the first time the Patrat ever did that." She mused, looking over our scratched up selves, amusement gleaming in her eyes "Unless something set them off like that…they shouldn't have ganged up on you two like that." She shrugs nonchalantly, laughing a little.

I just glared, saying nothing.

* * *

We managed to go through Route One the second time round (Actually we tried to return to Black's Home, but his mother ended up sending him off with this thing called a X-Transceiver or something. With a few potions she bought and a sandwich.), this time holding my tongue in check and Black decided to become a little more battle smart use a few more of my 'other' moves.

"Eve, dodge!" He yelled, a little nervously when the Lillipup, the same Pokémon species as the one Juniper caught earlier, tried to attempt a Tackle on me, already succeeding a few times. Without a Trainer, Pokémon where more unpredictable I learned as I grit my teeth, before I managed jumping to the side as the creature ran past me "Now use Tail Whip!" Black yelled, seeing as the pup quickly turning back to me, growling.

I technically didn't know _how_ to perform a Tail Whip, exactly, but I thought 'To hell with this!' and flicked my thick tail in a swishing movement at the Lillipup, making him seem confused before I slammed it into the side of his face, lowering his defense as he never expected it. Hummm...interesting.

"Ouch!" He yipped, rubbing his red nose in pain.

"Tackle!" Black ordered even as I charged at the pup at full speed, knocking him over and he passed out, allowing the battle to go to me.

I would have beamed if I didn't know Lillipup's where lightweight. And my face was somewhat bruising.

Ouch. As what the Lillipup had said.

"Don't worry Eve." Black said, using my newly chosen nickname with ease as I breathed a little, not yet fully calm after that battle. I tilted my head at him to let him know I was listening "We're almost at the new town, and then we can get you healed up at the PokéCentre." He informed.

I looked at the shy boy, who seemed to be much more comfortable talking to a Pokémon than other 'humans' or something. Shrugging, I yawned, stretching my limbs and getting the sore felling of a blunt force hit sting a little as I looked off, my tail swishing back and forth.

Black sweatdroped at my nonchalant air of indifference, the Potion in his hand pointed at me already.

A few more Lillipup's and Patrat's later we quickly reached the town Black was talking about. By now I was somewhat tired out from slamming myself so often into randomly appearing Pokémon, so Black decided to pick me up and walk all the way himself instead.

Which was nice, but I protested by trying to bite his fingers anyway.

The place was slightly larger than the simple Nuvema (I'd seen that whole place. It WAS small. Sadly so, but it's really gives that close tight nit society feeling.), and it seemed to be built on a hill, with a flight of stairs leading down to the lower regions of the town, and a grassy hill covering most of the area where a few people milling around a little, wearing weird outfits that made them look like the where cosplaying knights, handing out fliers to people. A signboard proudly stood at the entrance, the words 'Accumula Town' painted on, and beyond that, we saw what we were here for.

The Pokémon Centre, with it's red roof and giant Poké-ball, was a massive giveaway.

Then a Blond girl of DOOM teleported via nowhere and decided to crush me to death using hugs and Love (And people wonder why it's fatal…) "HELP ME BLACK!" I yowled in pain as the crushing became unbearable.

I made some sort of hissing sound that almost bordered on *SQUEEEEEEAAAAKKKKK~!*

"Awww! She's cuter than I remembered!" Bianca squealed, cuddling me in a very violent manner while swishing me from side to side as I choked. "I wished I could hug Tepy like you~ but he always coughs out fire and burned Cheren when I tried, so I can't hug him. And I haven't managed to catch another Pokémon yet. But I can hug you~! *Insert fangil-ish squee*"

Cue random flinging of me from side to side and my fur flying in all directions.

"UNHAND ME YOU FIEND!" I yelled in a commanding tone that butchered up with the wind wiping pass so fast and the death grip on my esophagus, already feeling like I was attempting to play A First-Person shooter while riding on a rollercoaster doing the Loop-De-Loop.

Which is stupid, cuz I get sick playing first persons.

I think Black was trying to say something that might potentially save my life, but the cat (Or whatever heck cat themed Pokémon) caught his tongue and he couldn't cough up saving words, even though his mouth opened and closed in a gapping sort of movement, looking rather dumb.

Ehemm…CHOKING TO DEATH HERE!

Without thinking, I bit down on Bianca's hand.

"YOWCH!"

* * *

I sat, grumbling as the Pink Pokémon with large blue eyes petted on my head after my checkup who introduced herself as Audino. I looked down at myself, feeling a little freaked out on the technology of Pokémon healing.

Just pop under the machine then, as the Nurse Joy who looked a little different than usual (Where they all so…anorexic?) says "All okay now!" before being shoved back into Black's awaiting arms by the Pokémon nurse that wasn't a Bilssey but an Audino for some reason. Hey, I used to watch Pokémon too you know! "Your Pokémon is still young, so please don't overwork her." The pink haired nurse said as I looked at her locks that looked like bubble gum "But a few battles here and there would be just right!" she amended when Black looked at me, worried as I ignored the woman.

Black just mutely nodded, head tilted down and almost buried into my fur.

She said her usual line of "Come back soon!" (That's a really terrible thing to say in a hospital. Do ya want the Pokémon to die or something?) as Black stepped out of the Centre, Bianca practically bouncing on her heels even as she waved her hand that had these small cartoony plasters on them.

Before you ask, I felt no remorse.

"Eevee's all healed up huh!" She says rather cheerfully to the quiet teen holding me, smiling brightly and even petting my head even as I growled at her. Black pushed my head down gently and kept his fingers over my mouth as he petted, preventing me from lashing out perhaps. "That's good, just in time too! There's this group of people who are gathering together at the hill side for some 'special talk' or something." As she pointed towards the vacant spot earlier, now getting a crowd while her hand held a pamphlet. Must have been from those guys earlier. "They said that this talk was for Pokémon Trainers, and we're Pokémon trainers right?" She did not wait for Black to answer "Right, so that means we have to go see what this is all about!" she said finally, before dashing off joyously towards the crowd.

Black looked a little skeptically towards the crowd of people, his grip on me a little tighter as he shrugged, walking into the crowd.

The center of attraction was a group turned out to be made of the people cosplaying like medieval knights. They set up poles that had cloth banners blowing in the breeze with a stylized royal-blue _**P**_ on and a black and white shield as the background, the same weird mark on their uniforms on the chests. In the middle of all the knights was a man with long pale green hair stuck out in funny angles, dressed in purple and gold robes with a white and red eyepiece over one eye, and held himself with an air of authority.

I didn't like him already, and I noted with disdain at his very prideful look as Black stopped when he could not move through the crowd again, just managing to get close enough for me to see them.

"Greetings. I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma." The green haired man said in a loud voice, clear and confident. Maybe he was used to speaking publically. "And I would like to talk to you all about Pokémon liberation."

That simple sentence made me perk up with sudden interest. It seemed vaguely familiar somehow.

Pokémon….Liberation? Setting Pokémon Free…..?

"I'm sure most of you believe that humans and Pokémon and partners who live together and need each other. However, is that _really_ the truth? Or is that what we humans only _assume_ to be the truth?" The green-haired man began to walk back and forth, and people's eyes followed him as he walked surely, gaining attention of the people with ease. "Pokémon are forced to follow the _selfish_ commands of Trainers, injuring themselves in battles that we engage in for sport and enjoyment. But they are much more than a means of entertainment, ladies and gentleman. Pokémon have so much unknown potential, and they know so many things that we've yet to learn. So what is our responsibility to these wonderful beings? The answer is _liberation_. We must liberate the Pokémon of the world; release them from the restraints that trainers have placed upon them! Only then will humans and Pokémon truly equal!"

The crowed of course gave their own opinion to such words. "Liberate Pokémon?" "Will my Pokémon really be happier if I let it go?" "But it took so long for me to catch it…!" "Bah, it's just a load of poppycock."

Black just held me closer, feeling uneasy at the Ghetsis's words….

Wait….Ghetsis…?

"As I end my words here today, I implore you all to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon, and the correct way to proceed. We of Team Plasma- "Alarm bells rang in my head at the name….'Team Plasma? Where have I heard that…? Memories from the past are kinda fuzzy. _' _ "Sincerely appreciate your attention."

I watched warily as Ghetsis finished, the knights packed up their banners swiftly and formed around him in a sort of formation as if to protect him. They then started to march away, leaving people to talk amongst themselves and mull about what the man had spoken of, before they slowly trickled away and back to their homes, leaving Black standing there rather awkwardly as he swiveled his head around, seemingly find himself at a lost.

"Eve…." The boy asked softly as I tilted my head up at him. The expression he wore was one of confusion and doubt. Must have been from the "LIBERATION" speech and all "Is what that man was saying true? I mean, I didn't want to become a Trainer so early," He fidgeted as I gave him my most level stare "but traveling with Pokémon isn't bad….But I don't want to make you feel unhappy." He mumbled as I looked at him in shock. "We did get you hurt on the way here…and you don't seem like you want to be in a Poké-ball…."

While he was saying all of this, I was actually looking at him really hard; as hard as I would try to stare at some particularly interesting mini insect crawling up the wall or something. I mean, he was confiding in me with his feelings, stuff I guessed he never told anyone else before.

It made me feel uneasy as I sat there, listening. No one told me _anything_ in my past, so I don't really know what to say, or react to his feelings.

How am I going to communicate even in the first place? I'm not human, I'm a Pokémon now. And it's not like Black understand universal Poke-speech.

"So….do you want to be free?" Was Black's question as I blinked out of my own inner ramblings "I…can release you if you want…." He offered softly.

I shook my head negatively "Look, I know you don't understand me Black." I said seriously, not caring even if he understood what the heck I was saying as he looked at me, confused but listening. "But you don't just befriend a Pokémon, talk to them, feed them and all that, only to 'liberate'" Here I wished I could do some air-quotations "them and punt them into the wild, so that means I'ma stay with you, okay?" I felt like an idiot for saying stuff like that, if only to make myself feel better for trying to talk to him…or something.

"Your Pokémon, just now she said such a strange thing….." A smooth voice spoke in slight wonder, causing us to snap our attention to the person that was intruding.

I widened my eyes as I saw a young teenager with messy, tea-green hair tied back into a bushy pony-tail, and wore a black and white hat, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows over a black-tee. He wore beige pants, along with a pair of green sneakers. He had this odd planetary-themed pendant on a necklace, golden square bracelets and a …Merger Sponge was hanging from a chain from his pocket.

"Ehh?" I said very intelligently (Yeah, I'm _real_ intelligent when I wanted to be), looking around as the teenager stared at me with his grey eyes that looked like they were searching for something. Seeing no other Pokémon around me, I looked back at him warily "You talking about me?" I asked stupidly, pointing a paw at myself as Black silently stared, probably a little confused about why a random kid was talking to his Pokémon.

He quickly nodded "Yes, I couldn't help but find how intriguing the words you have said just now." He said quickly, making me pause a moment trying to catch up with what he was saying. "Are you really happy with your trainer, and being placed inside Poké-balls?" He quickly added, making my brain whirl with the sudden questions even as he waited, excitement in his eyes.

I stared at him like he was suddenly growing an extra head from his neck. "What's this?" I asked flatly "Twenty Question's or something? Because Black has been nothing but nice to me, so I can't really say much. Then again, it's not like I've been taken from the wild." I shrugged, before I looked at him strangely "You know? This is the weirdest thing that has ever occurred to me." I deadpanned.

Black then decided that he had enough off seeing his Eevee talking to some random stranger when all he heard from my end of the conversation was.

"Eeeeeve eeveee~!"

Or something ackward like that.

So, he spoke up "What do you mean….my Pokémon…Talking?" He asked, looking strangely at the green haired male, whose gaze snapped sharply towards him quickly as soon as Black uttered the first syllable. It seemed that it unnerved him somewhat, making him hold me away a little from the odd male somewhat protectively.

The male with oddly colored hair looked a little disappointed. "Oh…I see…you do not understand Pokémon either. How sad. I thought you might understand them, since you where talking to her." He said, almost distractedly as he straightened himself up, before he blinked and introduced himself "My name is N."

At that, I blinked at him, before everything clicked into place.

The colspayers. Team Plasma. Ghetsis. Pokémon Liberation.

And their King?

N Freaking Harmoina.

Holy….shit.

* * *

**A/N** : I am not happy with this. At all. Something seems wrong, and I have no idea what the hell it is -_- (OTL)

But that aside, I thank all those who have reviewed this story! :D I really appreciate them, even if it's small words of encouragement.

So thanks to:-

**Crystal A. Kanbara :** Thanks :D A Riolu...I'm not sure about that, but all idea's are welcome. In fact, I think I can perhaps use the trading system or something to get a non-Unovian Pokemon. Just saying.

**Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow: **Yeah, I did. Slyveon is gonna be a Fairy Type (Le wut? 0_0) and it's supposed to be Supper effective against Dragon Types. Which might be useful. But now, we know NOTHING. O-O I'm partial to Espeon myself, or maybe creating an all new type that is not yet Cannon?

**Lost: **Well, I don't know if you're still reading, but it's because of her Ability Adaptability, which means it increases the Attack power boost of STAB moves, which mean's Eve's Tackle is Trice more powerful than if she only had Run Away as her Ability instead.

**AnonBrony:** Cool, a Brony :D I think it might be impossible NOT to evolve her LOL But maybe if it depends on friendship or something. Maybe.

**Ameko: **Thanks for the love :D Fun and Exciting? Really :O Glaceon huh...that's a pretty good idea too. Thanks for the input! :D

**Entei7800: **Thanks for liking it! :D I'm sure it's plausible to catch one, but it's easier just to breed. I couldn't even catch one in Emerald T-T And, ahahaha, I'm not a 'real author' yet, but thanks for thinking so highly of my fic XD Though this chap kinda made me feel like...meh. (Sob)

Thank you for the reviews! And the input! And the love! *Tosses candy like random*

You guys can also mention what Pokemon you'd like to see! I'm personally hopping for at least a Galvantula. That Spider be awesome!

**Extra Note!: Anyone who reads this, there is currently a Poll on for Eve's Evolution! (Wow, there's a nice ring to it XD) Go there, look at the questions, and grit your teeth as you chose! XD I WOULD take it's results pretty seriously!**

Thus so,

Read and Review? :D


End file.
